Divers Os
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Plusieurs Os histoire de faire plaisir et de me faire plaisir ! Yaoi of course.


Après ma longue absence et surtout la flemme de dire les détails du pourquoi du comment, je me contenterais de vous servir quelques OS sur un plateau ! Souvent UA, il n'en reste pas moins que ce sont toujours les persos de GB ^^ Avec un Ban violent et uke, Un ginji toujours stupide à souhait, et d'autres persos qui se taperont l'incruste !

Ps : Qui est déçu par la fin de GB ? Moi un ptit peu. J'ai pas tout compris mais je vais éviter de spoiler des sa sortie. Juste que j'aime l'idée originale que représente en réalité les archives blablabla …

OS 1 : Ban, Ginji, Akabane.

Pairing : Ah ah ^^

genre : Comédie, romance, drame.

Lemon : Non ^^ On commence en douceur.

* * *

Pov Ban :

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Ban regardait la gare à travers la vitre de son compartiment. Une mission dans le nord du pays les obligeaient à prendre le train. Ils auraient pu prendre la subaru, mais le client tenait absolument à les voir ce soir. Il soupira. Depuis tout à l'heure, Ginji ne cessait de piailler comme un enfant de cinq ans. Il s'excitait, poussait ses nerfs à bout. La seule chose agréable était que la mémé qui était censée partager leur compartiment avait fuit. Ils étaient seuls. Enfin le train démarra. Ginji se colla à la vitre, prêt à observer la moindre parcelle de paysage. Une heure passa. Ban crut qu'il allait tuer Ginji. Celui-ci ne cessait ces acrobaties, ces «quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?», ces questions incessantes. Il agrippa soudainement son partenaire. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui du blond. Sa voix se fit plus froide que le blizzard.

- Tu bouges encore une fois et je te tue.

- Ok …

Il le relâcha et ginji s'écroula sur la banquette. Une minute passa et le brun put se détendre. Puis un petit claquement répété se fit entendre dans le silence lourd du compartiment. Ginji tapotait le bois du meuble avec ses ongles. Ban se crispa. Le blond se mit alors à fredonner tout doucement. Ban se leva brusquement. Il sortit du compartiment et claqua violemment la porte. Il fulminait. Parfois, il regrettait d'avoir prit un partenaire. Rarement, mais ça arrivait. Il alla dans les toilettes, soulagea sa vessie, puis repartit. Il n'avait pas envie de retrouver le blond. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sur de résister à l'envie de le tuer. Il avait envie de fumer, mais il n'avait pas le droit dans les wagons. Sauf. Sauf dans les wagons restaurant spécial fumeur. Hum, il allait être obligé de payer à manger, et si Ginji l'apprenait. Ginji est gentil, Ginji pardonnes tout, SAUF, quand sa concerne la bouffe. Là il devenait un tueur sans foi ni loi. Bon, il exagérait un peu mais c'était pas loin. Il se décida quand même à y aller, prenant le risque de se faire étriper sauvagement par un chibi. Il s'y rendit. Un serveur vint directement prendre sa commande. Maudit rapace, pensa Ban. Il commanda un café, et juste après le départ de l'autre enquiquineur, il alluma sa cigarette. Un soupir de soulagement le traversa. Il se détendit. Il savoura lentement son café, perdu dans ses pensées. Un pressentiment le fit redescendre sur terre. Un scalpel dans son dos dissimuler par la manche d'un long manteau noir. Un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, Akabane regardait Ban dans les yeux. Ban ne pouvait faire un geste. S'il tentait de se défendre, il serait obliger de se battre mais il y avait trop de gens dans le wagon. Des enfants aussi. Il fusilla Akabane du regard. Lentement, il s'assit en face du brun. Alors que celui-ci allait se lever, le psychopathe lui lança un regard d'avertissement. IL se rassit, la haine brulant dans ses yeux. Le transporteur héla un serveur qui vint à la seconde près.

- Que puis-je vous servir ?

- Pour moi ce sera une salade composée avec un steak. Saignant.

Il fit un sourire de prédateur au serveur qui se sentit mal-à-l'aise.

- Désirez-vous autre chose ?

- Oui, la même chose pour le jeune homme.

Ban allait protester bruyamment mais le serveur était déjà partit, plus presser par la peur que par le zèle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux connard ?

- Quel impolitesse.

- Je t'emmerde !

Un vieux couple se retourna et les dévisagèrent. Akabane leur fit un sourire.

- Bon appétit madame, monsieur.

Le couple lui retourna un hochement de tête appréciateur. Ban se retenait de lui planter sa fourchette dans le visage. Ce n'était pas sa journée. Ginji pire qu'un gosse, et Akabane en prime. Son mal de tête revînt. Il en avait assez. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir. Si il le faisait, ils allaient devoir se battre et provoquer un mouvement de panique. Pis, Akabane pourrait tuer des innocents. Il grinça des dents.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Tu abandonnes si vite ?

- Ta gueule !

- Je ne veux rien d'autre que déjeuner avec toi.

- Bien sur ! Et après on ira se faire une ballade sur la plage !

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, désolé.

Le pire était qu'Akabane se foutait de lui. Le serveur arriva à ce moment là avec les plateaux. Il les déposa sur la table, puis s'en alla avec un «bon appétit» presque inaudible. Akabane entama son steak. Ban ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Défoncer la gueule d'Akabane, étouffer Akabane avec son steak et diverses autres tortures emplissaient son esprit. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire carnassier, crispant encore un peu plus, si c'était possible, le brun. Il regarda son assiette. Son instinct lui criait de manger. Il était tellement habitué à la faim que lorsqu'il pouvait manger, gratuitement encore en plus, il avait du mal à se contenir. Il céda. Il commença lentement son steak, se refusant à regarder l'autre. Il avait déjà assez honte comme ça, pas la peine de regarder les yeux bourrés de liesse de l'autre connard. Et puis, plus vite il terminera, plus vite il saura ce que lui veut le psychopathe. Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Le serveur revint juste quand ils finirent.

- Autre chose messieurs ?

- Hum, oui, deux part de gâteau au chocolat-gingembre.

Ban haussa un sourcil. Drôle de demande. Pourquoi au gingembre ? Il rougit furieusement.

- Non mais t'es cinglé !

Akabane lui fit un sourire, encore.

- Je savais que tu avais beaucoup de culture, mais pas à ce point, dommage.

Ban avait envie de hurler de rage. L'autre avait voulu lui faire bouffer un aphrodisiaque putain ! Il était complètement fêlé ! Rien que de s'imaginer avec … Les quelques rougeurs devinrent des plaques cramoisis sur ses joues. Et ça voulait dire quoi ça «dommage» ? Oh mon Dieu ! Le dessert arriva et Ban le fixa mortifié. Non, il ne mangerais pas ! Akabane se servit et gouta.

- Vraiment bon !

Ban ne savait pas si il devait se suicider maintenant. Il adorait le chocolat alors … Tentait, tentait pas ? Il ne résista pas. Il dévora littéralement le pauvre gâteau.

- L'addition s'il vous plait !

On vînt avec l'addition et Akabane paya. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Le psychopathe lui fit un sourire lubrique. Le brun qu'il allait faire une syncope. Ban voulait se tirer. Comment allait-il faire ? Le destin, pour une fois, fut clément avec lui. Il y eut une brusque coupure d'électricité qui les plongèrent dans le noir. Ban ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il retourna en courant dans son wagon.

Pov Ginji :

Il cherchait Ban depuis une heure maintenant. Il en avait marre. Il alla aux toilettes. Il se lavait tranquillement les mains lorsqu'une énorme araignée surgit de sous le lavabo. Il hurla comme une fillette ce jour là , même si il ne se l'avoua jamais. Bref, sa frayeur déclencha une vague d'électricité qui coupa le courant. Celui-ci revint rapidement et il sortit. Il allait retourner dans son wagon lorsqu'il passa devant une cabine entre-ouverte. Il reconnut la voix et faillit de nouveau tout faire pété. Akabane était de dos, au téléphone.

- Je vous remercie miss Himiko de vos conseils. C'est vrai qu'il adore le chocolat ! Hélas, je n'ai pu l'amener complètement dans mes filets.

Ginji fila sans écouter la suite. Mon Dieu ! Akabane était amoureux ! Il était paniqué au possible. Comment était-ce possible ? Et qui était sa proie ? La pauvre ! Il devait sauver cette personne ! Il fallait qu'il en parle à Ban-chan. Enfin, il devait d'abord le retrouver. Il rentra dans son compartiment. Là, Ban était assis. Ginji allait lui sauter de joie dessus avant de se rendre compte d'un détail. Au coin de la lèvre de Ban se trouvait une tâche brunâtre. Ginji begaya.

- Cho...Chocolat ?

Le brun rougit violemment. Le blond s'évanouit.

* * *

Pas terrible je vous l'accorde ! mais il faut que je me remette en selle ! Techniquement, la suite de Gothic romance, et un autre One-shot en perspective !


End file.
